yugiohfandomcom_vi-20200215-history
Number 74: Master of Blades
７４ マジカル・クラウン－ミッシング・ソード | romaji_name = Nanbāzu Nanajūyon Majikaru Kuraun - Misshingu Sōdo | trans_name = Numbers 74: Magical Clown - Missing Sword | image = Number74MasterofBlades-NUMH-EN-ScR-1E.png | attribute = EARTH | type = Psychic | type2 = Xyz | type3 = Effect | rank = 7 | atk = 2700 | def = 2300 | passcode = 16037007 | materials = 2 Level 7 monsters | effect_types = Quick | vilore = 2 quái thú Cấp 7 Trong lượt của đôi bên người chơi, khi một lá bài hoặc hiệu ứng được kích hoạt mà chọn mục tiêu lá mặt ngửa này: Bạn có thể tách 1 Nguyên liệu Xyz từ lá này; phủ nhận kích hoạt, và nếu bạn làm thế, hủy lá bài đó, sau đó bạn có thể hủy 1 lá bài trên sân. | lore = 2 Level 7 monsters During either player's turn, when a card or effect is activated that targets this face-up card: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy that card, then you can destroy 1 card on the field. | fr_lore = 2 monstres de Niveau 7 Durant le tour de chaque joueur, lorsqu'une carte ou un effet qui cible cette carte face recto est activé : vous pouvez détacher 1 Matériel Xyz de cette carte ; annulez l'activation, et si vous le faites, détruisez la carte, puis vous pouvez détruire 1 carte sur le Terrain. | de_lore = 2 Monster der Stufe 7 Während des Spielzugs eines beliebigen Spielers, wenn eine Karte oder ein Effekt aktiviert wird, die oder der diese offene Karte als Ziel wählt: Du kannst 1 Xyz-Material von dieser Karte abhängen; annulliere die Aktivierung und falls du dies tust, zerstöre die Karte, dann kannst du 1 Karte auf dem Spielfeld zerstören. | it_lore = 2 mostri di Livello 7 Durante il turno di qualsiasi giocatore, quando viene attivata una carta o un effetto che sceglie come bersaglio questa carta scoperta: puoi staccare 1 Materiale Xyz da questa carta; annulla l'attivazione e, se lo fai, distruggi quella carta, poi puoi distruggere 1 carta sul Terreno. | pt_lore = 2 monstros de Nível 7 Durante o turno de qualquer duelista, quando um card ou efeito que escolher como alvo este card com face a face para cima for ativado: você pode desassociar 1 Matéria Xyz desta card; negue a ativação e, se isso acontecer, destrua esse card e, depois, você pode destruir 1 card no campo. | es_lore = 2 monstruos de Nivel 7 Durante el turno de cualquier jugador, cuando es activada una carta o efecto que selecciona a esta carta boca arriba: puedes desacoplar de esta carta 1 Material Xyz; niega la activación y, si lo haces, destruye esa carta, y después puedes destruir 1 carta en el Campo. | el_lore = 2 Επιπέδου 7 Τέρατα Κατα τη διάρκεια του γύρου οποιουδήποτε παίχτη: όταν μία κάρτα ή ικανότητα ενεργοποιήται η οποία στοχεύει αυτή την κάρτα, ακυρώστε την ενεργοποίηση, και αν το κάνεται, καταστρέψτε εκείνη την κάρτα, μετά μπορείτε να καταστρέψετε μια κάρτα στο γήπεδο. | ja_lore = レベル７モンスター×２ このカードのエクシーズ素材を１つ取り除いて発動できる。このカードを対象とする魔法・罠・効果モンスターの効果の発動を無効にし破壊する。その後、フィールド上のカード１枚を選んで破壊できる。 | ko_lore = 레벨 7 몬스터 × 2 이 카드의 엑시즈 소재를 1개 제거하고 발동 할 수 있다. 이 카드를 대상으로 하는 마법/함정/효과 몬스터의 효과 발동을 무효로 하고 파괴한다. 그 후, 필드 위의 카드 1장을 고르고 파괴할 수 있다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | kr_sets = | vid = Yu-Gi-Oh! ZEXAL World Duel Carnival | archseries = Number | m/s/t = * Negates the activation of Effect Monster's effect * Negates the activation of Spell Cards * Negates the activation of Trap Cards * Destroys Monster Cards * Destroys Spell Cards * Destroys Trap Cards | summoning = * 2 Xyz Materials * Does not require specific Xyz Materials | database_id = 10706 }}